


Diary of a Redhead

by Weaving_In_Words



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, I am pretty much making this up as I go along, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans is slightly different than you might expect, POV Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, diary format, i have no clue what i am doing, it's great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaving_In_Words/pseuds/Weaving_In_Words
Summary: My name is Lily Evans and I am the loopiest witch alive. When I turned 11, I received a letter from an owl. That letter revealed the impossible. To the outside world, I am an ordinary teenage girl, but secretly, I go to Hogwarts Academy where I learn how to be a witch. Together with my friends, I encounter new experiences each day which I write down here in my diary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi there! Before you start reading, there is something that you should know - my name is not Joanne Rowling (at least, last time I checked it wasn't) and I gain no profit from posting this. That said, I know I have been fairly MIA these last few *ahem* years (and yes, I do feel guilty for my unfinished, somewhat abandoned Merlin fic), but for any readers of Decisions Made In Time - I will finish this fic one day. That day isn't today (tomorrow does not look good either), but I will complete it.**
> 
> **As for this fic - Enjoy!**

If you were to ask any of my friends, they would probably tell you all that Lily Evans hates James Potter. It was common knowledge - just like Hogwarts is the most awesome school ever, Dumbledore is probably off his rocker or that Filch should be avoided at all costs.  
Except... I didn't hate James. Not really.

I mean, he definitely has the qualities of a leader - I saw him being quite sweet and gentle with one of the first years the other day. He's also pretty intelligent and probably would end up top of the class if he didn't spend so much time messing about with Black.

And he was (dare I say it?) rather _fit_ \- as much as I pretend to loathe him, I _do_ have eyes (in fact, many of my more creative insults had to be scrapped over the years, something I'm pretty sure he noticed).

It's just so... _frustrating_ how he acts sometimes. He never studies, he's constantly pulling some prank or playing with that stupid snitch, and what on earth is with the hair-ruffling thing? Or hexing the Slytherins for that matter? (Can't a girl go to lunch in peace _without_ having to duck for cover?).

And does he have to brag all the time? I mean, I get it, you come from one of wealthiest wizard families ever, you have amazingly quick reflexes, you're super hot and talented, but honestly - I don't care! Not all of us can nail spells in Transfiguration first time round - some of us actually have to work hard to turn a darn tree branch into a grandfather clock.

And if I want money, I actually have to get a job! I can't just head off to Gringotts whenever I feel like it. Nor can I use my family surname to get whatever I want.

Also, can we talk for a moment about how Potter acts around me? For some reason, Potter's gotten into his thick skull that I'm "the love of his life" and that I'm "absolutely perfect".

I just wished he would see me... for me. As Lily Evans – the girl who drinks too much tea, loves sleeping in, wears odd socks, has a secret obsession with Sherlock Holmes and a not-so-secret chocolate addiction that is somewhat concerning and always, _always_ manages to stain a white top (thank heavens for magic).

Reality with James however, is a completely different story:

 _"Oi Red!"_ (Seriously mate - that's what you notice? My _hair_ \- probably the most noticeable part of me?!)

_"What?"_

_"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes. I swear they stare right into my soul…"_ ( _Aaand_ of course he mentions my eyes - only the second most noticeable thing about me.)

So, if I were to dye my hair brown and change my eyes to some boring shade of grey, would James Potter still notice me? Yeah... I don't think so either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Because I'm a lovely(ish) person - here's the second chapter! So, in case you missed what I wrote a chapter ago - my first name is not Joanna and my last name is not Rowling. Good talk. Also - enjoy!**

If you haven't realised it yet, I go to Hogwarts Academy for Wizards and Witches (no points for figuring that one out). Which means... I'm a witch (no bonus points for that one either).

I've been going to this school for four years now, along with my two best friends Marley and Hestia, only the two coolest gals you will ever meet.

What's life like as a witch, you ask? Pretty amazing - I mean, except for some of those fancy tricks like turning a frog into a teacup and back again (why anyone ever came up with a need for such a spell beats me), magic has definitely expanded the limits of what we can achieve in life.

I could go to Paris in the morning, travel to Sudan, and still make it home for lunch. I could buy one dress, transform it into a bag, then spell the item back into the same dress but with a different colour. I could brew a potion that changes my appearance completely (and believe me, I've been pretty tempted lately what with the Potter hazard going around).

Magic is more than petty spells and funky charms. It's part of who I am – it's my whole life. It's _everything_ to me. I couldn't imagine life without it... but I didn't always have magic - a fact that some people just can't forget.

Cue in: The Slytherins.

They're not actually that bad, when you look underneath the thick layers of competitiveness and contempt, and their gloomy demeanour, not to mention the angry scowls... I'm sure they're pretty friendly people, right?

Just kidding, one of my best friends is actually from Slytherin. Sev's great - many people just don't get him (yes Marauders, I'm looking at you) because he's kind of different, but he's really _really_ intelligent. I mean, if we had to have a competition to see who could brew the best Amorentia potion, he'd probably win (Mind you, I would come a close second - I don't mind though, Charms is more my forte.).

I reckon that he's gonna be a teacher one day, even if Severus claims that he wants to do some sort of potion research for the Ministry. It's just a hunch, but then again, I'm rarely wrong. I can just imagine him terrifying the first years, before patiently explaining to them what they're doing wrong... Yeah, Sev's a great guy.

Although recently, he's been acting a little strange. I've seen him talking with Mulciber more often (This really nasty guy from Slytherin - I tried talking to Mulciber once, you know, just your standard chit-chat and he just hexed me! I mean, who does that?!) - and it's just... I feel like Sev's been hiding something from me, yet whenever I ask him, he gets angry or changes the topic. It's probably not important - I _know_ Sev will come through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun fact: Reviewing somewhat's fic generally makes writers feel good about themselves and their work, which means that they're more inclined to publish work sooner. That said, it would mean the world to me if you guys wrote something, even a short comment (although longer ones are probably even more appreciated - they make me feel like I can have a dialogue with my reader... just saying). :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm kinda drowning in Uni stuff - but hopefully once that clears up I'll be able to post more regularly. :)  
> This chapter is kinda short, but I quite like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course I wrote Harry Potter... Just like I invented the toaster and was the first astronaut on the moon...

Remember how I told you how that I spent four years at Hogwarts? Well, now that I'm attending my fifth year, I have a small confession to make...

I'm really terrified of the NEWT exams! I mean, I know I shouldn't be panicking right now, and I still have a lot of time, and I already managed to get a lot of revision done during the holidays (it was either that, or cleaning the entire attic - the Muggle way. And trust me, we have boxes in there that haven't seen daylight since my mother was born). It's just, these are the exams that determine what subjects we can study for OWLs, and then... our careers.

And the thing is, I don't even know what I want to do - I could go into research like Severus, or apply to become a healer (the list of weird wizard diseases is seriously cool, but that's a topic for another time). I'm good at Charms and I love the subject - the thing is, there aren't many that many options with Charms and I don't fancy becoming the next Flitwick.

It doesn't help that everyone seems to have an idea of what they want to do in the future. Potter's constantly bragging how he'll become the next legendary chaser for some Quidditch team. The Reynold twins are planning on becoming interns at Madame Malkins. Even Peter Pettigrew (the last of the Marauders) wants to work in an apocathary.

As for the girls... Well, Marley wants to translate Elder Futhark's runes (so far, only two of the seven have been translated), and while that might sound like a boring job, it's actually pretty important. According to Marlene, the first rune contains notes on where to find shrivelfigs and how to use them, which in turn is a crucial ingredient for some of the more complex potions out there. The second rune apparently looks like a shopping list, though experts are still arguing about that.

Hestia, on the other hand, wants to write for the Daily Prophet, which I think is a pretty good match - she's smart, witty and pretty observative when she wants to be (scarily so, I might add). Once, in second year, she figured out that Jane Morgan had a crush on Remus just by the way the girl wore her hair. Apparently "blue-ribbon" days were the times when the Ravenclaws just happened to have classes with Gryffindors. Who knew?

And that girl over there? That's Alice (she's our roommate). With her petite build, blonde hair and large blue eyes, Alice looks as innocent as a puppy. Don't let that fool you though - last month, she nearly sent two guys to the Hospital wing during Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA, for short). She's planning on becoming an Auror - not a bad choice if you ask me.

So, as you can see, I'm just sitting here in Lily-land wondering what to do with myself. Not that I mind, it's a great place to be except for one teeny tiny thing... Professor McGonagall.

I have complete respect for the woman (more like 70% of respect and 30% of fear), but I'm kind of running out of excuses when asked: "Lily, do you have any plans for your career? Perhaps you'd like to schedule a meeting and we can look at your options.". I don't know what's stopping me - the fact that I'm scared of what she'll say or the fact that I have no clue. Ugh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Happy Friday - Have a nice weekend (and don't forget to review!).

**Author's Note:**

> **So, if you liked this - tune in. I should probably admit right now that I have no established plot in mind (I do have certain key events that will come up though), in other words, I am pretty much making this up as I go along (kinda like a real diary!). Thus, if any of you lovely readers have some headcannons, ideas ect. that you would like me to incorporate - let me know!**
> 
> **Don't forget to review! xx**


End file.
